


of sinners and sacrilege

by godgaypeen



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Light Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Priest Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Taboo, based on a Fleabag episode, jae is a hot priest, this is so so taboo im so sorry to God for writing this, this was a prompt for Jae Fic Fest 2020, wonpil is a heretic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godgaypeen/pseuds/godgaypeen
Summary: Prompt: Priest!Jae and Heretic!Wonpil in which Wonpil confesses to Jae about his sinful thoughts about him.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Jae Fic Fest 2020





	of sinners and sacrilege

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing something so taboo (and for a Fic Fest too!), so please don't read if you're pretty religious as this... this throws religion out of the window very easily. 
> 
> Originally, the prompt asked for shy!wonpil and teasing!jae, but I kind of... diverted from that VERY very much. Hope you like it <3

It was nearing 1 am on a Tuesday night, and someone was attempting to yell at God.

Park Jaehyung, the resident priest of a moderately-sized church in the city, had been on his way to his home across the street when he heard the sound of a human voice coming from the nave area of the church. Now, as a man of religious belief, the first thought that entered his mind was of the spiritual kind, but as someone with a tendency for a more logical standpoint of perspective most of the time, he figured it was perhaps a homeless person seeking shelter for the night, but something about the loud (and harsh!) words being said gave him the impression that this was someone visiting who was more in need of guidance rather than a roof over their head.

So, he set his things down against the wall and crept towards the nave, catching sight of a figure sitting in a pew located in one of the rows up front, the area a bit too dark for him to see if he recognized the stranger who had his back towards him anyway, hissing obscenities towards the beautiful altar, which confirmed Father Jaehyung’s gut instincts. This person, a man it seemed, needed help.

“I’m going through a really weird crisis right now, and you’re not going to say anything about it at all? Not gonna help a poor soul out?” The individual hissed loudly before leaning exhaustively in his seat. Father Jaehyung wondered if the poor guy genuinely thought he would be getting an answer from God himself. Well, he couldn’t blame him, he often expected a sign from above as well, but he knew better than to swear at God (well, that and the fact that he was a priest, so it would be a violation of his own existence just to hurl insults at the deity he worshipped).

“I’m not sure if it would help, but I could maybe assist you on whatever troubles you’re facing if you’d like.” Father Jaehyung offered, speaking up from his position at the doorway, which understandably startled the unsuspecting visitor to the point where he seemed to have leaped up from his seat in alarm.

“Jesus Chr- Father Jaehyung? How long have you been standing there?!” The visitor questioned, a hand on his heart perhaps to ease it from the shock he had experienced moments prior. 

“Not long.” Father Jaehyung shrugged. “Long enough to assume you need some sort of guidance. Especially since you’ve come to church at such a late hour. On a Tuesday, of all days.”

A laugh, and then the other man nodded. “You assumed correctly.”

Father Jaehyung could barely see it in the dim lighting of the church, but he was half-certain the man had made a comical facial expression in response. Perhaps he should approach the man, at least to show sincerity. Thus, he walked up to the stranger, who (upon close inspection) was not a stranger at all. “I know you, you’re Kim Wonpil! You used to come to church nearly every Sunday morning when I first started here.” The blond remarked, recognizing the man. Sure, his hair was a bit wavier than he remembered, but those kind doe-eyes that clearly left an impression on the priest were still the same.

“Wow, I’m surprised you remembered me.” The dark-haired man rubbed at the back of his neck almost bashfully, a shy smile upon his handsome features. “That was quite a while back, no?”

The man of cloth nodded in agreement, recalling his first day as a priest, assigned to this particular church at the age of 26, which was about 2 years ago. He had been rightfully a nervous wreck, but as soon as the words left his mouth the first time he addressed the churchgoers for a service, all his worries melted away. He was born for priesthood, some of the elder patrons had commented afterwards, compliments in sincerity as well as hushed whispers that somehow managed to reach him regardless. Did it inflate his ego a little? Of course, but it helped majorly with his nerves, no longer feeling as anxious as he eased into his new life as an ordained priest quite well.

“This may be cheesy, but I never forget a face.” Father Jaehyung remarked with a smile before asking what had been nagging him at the back of his mind. “What brings you to the church at…” He glanced at the watch strapped to his wrist. “12:52 am?”

Wonpil shot him another smile, this time more of an amused one, rather than bashful. “I… honestly don’t know. I was, um… stressed out earlier, so I went out for a walk to clear my head, but when I walked past the church, I found myself walking inside before I even registered what was happening.” He explained, Father Jaehyung listening intently at his words.

“And you ended up yelling at God immediately after?” The priest poked fun at him, which caused Wonpil’s cheeks to redden a little, perhaps out of embarrassment. It was honestly kind of cute.

“And I ended up yelling at God, yeah,” Wonpil repeated. “I just wish He’d… I don’t know, _not_ work in mysterious ways? Maybe spell things out for me sometimes? I am way too oblivious to ever figure out what He wants me to do.” 

“Would you do what He tells you to do if He did spell it out for you?” Father Jaehyung asked pointedly, an inquisitorial quirk of an eyebrow to accentuate his question. “Would anyone do it, even if it was the answer they did not wish to receive?”

“Wow, you’re really good at this.” The dark-haired man commented. “Okay, but what are you doing here so late, Father Jaehyung?”

The priest waved his hand with a shake of his head, a gesture of… what, exactly? He himself had no idea. “I was about to head out for the night. Also, please, call me Jae. I honestly doubt I’m that much older than you, it feels a little weird.”

“Oh, you were about to leave.” He stated, biting his bottom lip a little. Father Jaehyung tried not to look, but his eyes seemed to have a mind of its own, unwillingly focusing on how distractingly pink Wonpil’s lips were. They were pretty, and he was a priest, he shouldn’t- “I should probably go too, then.”

“No!” Father Jaehyung hastily exclaimed, clearing his throat awkwardly when Wonpil glanced at him in a mixture of concern and confusion. “I mean… you’ve come here tonight of all nights, maybe it’s not just a random coincidence for us to meet again after so long.”

“Y-Yeah! You’re probably right.” He sounded unconvinced, but if he harbored uncertainty, he did not seem to show it further. “What do you suggest then, Father? A tete-a-tete in your office where I start crying over my problems? A heartfelt confession of my heavy load of sins in the confessional booth?”

He figured Wonpil was poking fun at him, but he did not really mind. “Both require me to listen, so I’d like for us to do whatever you’re comfortable with.” Father Jaehyung suggested genuinely.

“Confession then!” Wonpil announced almost gleefully. “I can never speak about personal issues directly, that’s why all my breakups have been over the phone or over text instead of face-to-face.” An awkward silence fell over them for a couple of seconds as the blond was unsure what to say in response to that burst of oversharing from Wonpil, which the latter made no mind to. “Shall we?”

Father Jaehyung gestured for the dark-haired man to follow him, the two of them heading over to where the confessional booth was. It was a little odd, having a special confession session outside of the usual pre-set timeframe for when he himself would commit to hearing confessions, but he figured the Lord wouldn’t mind if they squeezed a confession in the middle of the night once in a while. Wonpil did look quite troubled earlier, Father Jaehyung noted to himself as he pulled the curtain aside for the smaller man.

Wonpil nodded wordlessly as he stepped into his side of the confession booth, while Father Jaehyung did the same, settling down as comfortably as he could into the wooden seat. Maybe we should have a nice fluffy cushion here, he remarked, not quite liking how hard the surface felt against him.

“Whenever you’re ready, Wonpil.” Father Jaehyung spoke gently, turning his head to the side despite there being a latticed opaque screen separating the two. He sincerely hoped he could help the poor guy, at least ease his worries a little.

“Okay. Um…” The disembodied voice of the darker-haired man rang clear, and with it, his sheer nervousness that his own tone of voice could betray. “In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit… um- Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It’s been, ugh, I don’t know, more than a year since my last confession…?” Wonpil trailed off.

“I’m… I’m terrified of the person I’ve become, and I think I could go to Hell for what I’ve done- No, I’m definitely going to Hell for it.” He continued, his voice trembling a little. Father Jaehyung wondered what could be so bad to warrant the dark-haired man to assume Hell was his endgame, considering the fact that this Wonpil guy seemed delightfully harmless. He figured he was the type to help elderly women cross the streets, or volunteer at a soup kitchen, or whatever men like him do on their downtime.

“What makes you think that way?” Father Jaehyung asked, entering into his usual confession spiel that he often used with the others who came into a confession. “Remember that God allows second chances for all his servants, no sin is too great to bear-”

“Not if you corrupted a priest!” Wonpil exclaimed, then he heard the sound of a slap – he assumed the dark-haired man had clamped his mouth with his hand, not having the intention to slip up like that so fast. This revelation caught him off-guard though; evidently, he had not expected this coming from such a seemingly mild-mannered man. He had no idea how to react.

“Wh- What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean…” The combination of shame and guilt was obvious in his voice, and he knew not to press harder, as Wonpil seemed to be regretting his life decisions at the moment. Strangely enough, his cheeks began to feel hot, and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably, unsure of what caused this.

Father Jaehyung figured he should let him elaborate further, to get this obviously heavy burden off his chest. “Well, I have a tiny inkling, but I don’t think I follow…? Corruption how?”

A groan of frustration from the other side of the booth. “You know how I practically disappeared from this church a few months after you started here? Well, I went to a different church on the other side of the city, and things were going okay, but then this new insanely hot priest came in, and I thought I could be okay with it, so I kept going to the church.” Wonpil explained. “I was handling it pretty well, but somehow I ended up with his cock in my ass, then we got caught after a couple of times, and it cost him his priest license or whatever.”

Father Jaehyung, a man of infinite golden nuggets of wisdom, was speechless for once. He had maybe expected shoplifting, excessive bad-mouthing, or even tax evasion, but never in his admittedly short tenure as an ordained priest did he expect Wonpil to be capable of corrupting a priest in a way that cost him his priesthood. It was extremely wrong, yet… why was he so intrigued? And more importantly, why did the mere thought of the younger man being fucked by some other priest made him feel odd… jealousy, perhaps?

“Oh. That was very…” The blond man trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“Fucked up?”

Father Jaehyung wanted to say ‘no, it was fucking hot’, but he knew better than that. “Kind of.”

“Yeah, I figured you’d say that.” Wonpil definitely sounded dejected there, and for a moment, he felt sorry for passing judgment like that. He was a priest, wasn’t it in his job description to offer guidance no matter what? To lend an unbiased perspective for a dilemma-struck person?

“It was a momentary lapse of judgment, it wasn’t like you actively searched out for priests to corrupt.” He said, a small smile on his handsome features. “Sexual attraction to priests is pretty common, even I’ve had my fair share of overly-friendly women in the past year or so.”

There was a scoff of disbelief coming from Wonpil’s end, which meant he was probably considerably less downtrodden than before. “Calm down, hotshot, no need to brag, I was one of those too.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Wonpil responded. Well, he did, but he did not want to believe it. “Why do you think I switched churches back then?”

Okay, this has officially reached its peak now, and Father Jaehyung felt his heart leap into his throat, beginning to speed up as he put two and two together. “Oh. Oh, no.”

“Yeah…” Wonpil said with a soft exhale.

“So, let me get this straight.” Father Jaehyung started to speak. “You were attracted to me back then, and you went to a different church to avoid… whatever it is you were feeling, but you ended up ruining another priest’s life and you’ve come back here to seek forgiveness from God?”

“That sounds like the gist of it, yeah.”

“And you haven’t thought of priests sexually since then, no?”

A short laugh from the other man, and then- “I’ve been palming my dick through my pants the moment I sat down and told you the truth.”

Jesus fuck- Father Jaehyung gulped, his head spinning at this stunning revelation. He was not quite sure what had beckoned him to do the things he was about to do, but whatever it was, he knew it was not God who guided him to relieve himself of doubt. It was not God who put these strange thoughts in his mind, and it was definitely not God who caused his pants to abruptly feel tight against his crotch.

“Kneel,” The priest spoke up after a while, standing up from his seat in the suddenly way-too-small confessional booth.

“What?”

“Just kneel,” He said as he got out of the booth, hovering outside of the measly curtain that separated him from Kim Wonpil.

Wonpil, who was already kneeling when the priest pushed the curtain aside. Wonpil, whose lips were so eager to meet his own that it honestly came off as a little desperate. Desperation for a priest or for cock in general, it was up for debate. All Father Jaehyung knew was that this slightly younger man, this degenerate who had a thing for priests- well, he knew how to fucking kiss. As well as other things he supposed, but he was frightened of how much he wanted to discover the extent of Wonpil’s capabilities.

Hands roamed freely between the two, as their lips continued to collide; the taller man hadn’t touched anyone, let alone a man, like this in years, so he was bound to be a little awkward with the hand-placements, but Wonpil did not seem to mind. In fact, he was probably very into how inexperienced the priest was, considering the odd fixation towards priests that he harbored. It was fucked up, the priest thought between kisses.

“I shouldn’t be doing this.” Father Jaehyung said as the smaller man led him to sit in the cushion-less wooden seat, clearly with the intent of something more sinful than a simple passionate make-out session.

“You’re the one who told me to kneel, Father,” Wonpil spoke with a mischievous glint in his eyes as his deft hands began to work upon removing the odd skirt-pants combination that was a part of the common priest attire. 

“Fuck you calling me Father as if it doesn’t turn you on just to say it.”

Wonpil smirked as he pulled the priest’s almost-painfully hard cock out from its previous confines. “Looks like I’m not the only one turned on by that, _Father_.” He said smugly, batting his eyes playfully at Father Jaehyung, who was so aroused from the slightest touch that he knew his long-abandoned cock could come undone without having much to do about it.

Hell, even the moment Wonpil’s tongue began to lick the underside of the priest’s length, his whole body shuddered and his cock twitched slightly at the foreign sensation. Precum had already been leaking from the tip, so the younger man had a little taste of the fluid before wrapping his mouth around his thick shaft, slowly accommodating as much of Father Jaehyung’s cock as possible before pulling it out.

“Shit…” The older man’s eyes fluttered shut as Wonpil took his swollen cock into his mouth again, this time he was sucking in an agonizing pace, hollowing out his cheeks when he felt confident enough to. The other man had asked him if it was okay for him, but being untouched for so long, Father Jaehyung only managed a low groan as a response.

Satisfied with the outcome so far, Wonpil went a little faster, taking more and more of his cock into his ever-eager mouth. Father Jaehyung could tell he had a lot of experience in this department, and for a moment, he was too blissed out from the way his body responded all too well towards Wonpil’s actions that he had forgotten where he was. Scarily enough, he did not care, wanting to stay in this booth with Wonpil’s mouth on his cock, unable to snap out of it.

“Fuck, your mouth f- feels so good now, I just-” Father Jaehyung spoke up with great difficulty, knowing that his release was near. “I just want to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours.” Wonpil raised his eyebrow at the priest, and he could’ve sworn he felt him smile. Taking that as a yes, the priest got into a more appropriate position and held a fistful of Wonpil’s dark hair, thrusting his hips, the head of his cock reaching deeper with this new position, hitting the back of his throat each time.

“Feel so good,” The taller man hissed through gritted teeth. There were tears in Wonpil’s eyes now, and this surprisingly turned both men on even more. One of the smaller man’s hands wandered to his own untouched cock, desperate for even the smallest hint of friction as he palmed himself through the unfortunately thick layers of fabric.

“Ah- Oh, God- Anh- Wonpil, I’m- I’m gonna come-” Father Jaehyung groaned, giving a few more forceful thrusts into Wonpil’s mouth before cumming hard with a choked gasp, his cum dutifully swallowed down by the younger man.

When the priest was done, Wonpil moved away, eager to have his way with him next, but he frowned at the sight of Father Jaehyung, who shook his head in refusal. “I can’t do this. I can’t have sex with you.” He spoke firmly, hoping his voice was not as hoarse or shaky as he thought it was.

“Wow, not even a little give-and-take? You can stick your dick in my mouth but suddenly lose your shit when you’re done?” Wonpil narrowed his eyes at the priest, who looked a little comical as he still had his cock out. “If it’s about being inexperienced…”

“It’s not.” Father Jaehyung shook his head again. “I can’t do this.” He repeated, unsure of what ‘this’ even meant. He was eager to let the poor guy suck him off, but the sudden switch-up was bound to give him whiplash. “I made a promise to God.”

“You forgot all about God when you were fucking my mouth, Father.” The younger man sneered, his tone completely different from earlier, and it was completely unfair of him to say so. The priest had a momentary lapse of judgment, and now he was just finally realizing the gravity of his current predicament. “You know what, that’s fine, you go repent or whatever it is that priests do when they’ve fucked up. We can continue this when you’re less of a coward; I know you’ll come back for more.”

With that, he left the priest alone in the confessional booth, sitting in the dark with the weight of his atrocious sins weighing him down. Wonpil had ruined him in the worst way possible for a man of the cloth, yes, but he was also right; the priest did want more.

**Author's Note:**

> (guess who the other priest was! hint: yes it's another day6 member oooooh)
> 
> Anyway, hi! Surprisingly enough, I've decided to open up requests for day6 one-shots, so if you want to request anything, please submit to my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/amira__syfqh) (yes, the anon option is available). Also, if you want, I have other day6 works on my ao3 here, as well as social media aus on my twitter account (@wonpilesques).
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
